


like you're the only one

by rosyyoun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Universe, Caretaker!Seungyoun, Daddy!Seungyoun, Established Relationship, Little!Wooseok, M/M, Plus one sentence of sexual content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyyoun/pseuds/rosyyoun
Summary: five times wooseok had to ask seungyoun to take care of him, and one time he didn’t.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	like you're the only one

**Author's Note:**

> for star user 🌟💖

one. 

wooseok wakes with a start, desperately reaching out to feel the familiarity of his own bed. the past few weeks have put an enormous amount of stress on all of them, but wooseok is proud of how well he’s handled it. at least, he  _ was _ proud until the nightmares hit. 

they always leave wooseok feeling small and helpless, but that’s far from new territory for him. consequently he deems them nothing serious, nothing to worry the other members about. wooseok draws his knees up to chest, trying to push the vivid imagery of the stress induced terror out of his mind. easier said than done though. thirty minutes later and he’s still wide awake. wooseok debates the merits of simply staying up, they need to be in the bus at seven anyway, but ultimately decides against it. 

the clock in the kitchen reads  _ 3:22 _ which makes it all the more surprising to wooseok that someone is standing next to it.

“seungyounie?” wooseok asks, squinting. his eyesight may be obscured by poor genetics and a few stray tears, but he’d never not recognize his own boyfriend. the taller jumps at wooseok’s voice, clearly expecting to be the only one awake at this hour. 

“wooseok-ah?” seungyoun turns, voice full of concern once he sees the way wooseok is practically cowering, arms wrapped tight around a plush white kitten seungyoun hasn’t seen before. he’d comment on how adorable it is if he wasn’t so worried. “what’s wrong?” 

“b-bad dream.” wooseok mumbles. “was just gonna get some water.” a slightly puzzled expression crosses seungyoun’s face. he’s never known wooseok to be troubled by nightmares.

“do you want to talk about it?” seungyoun closes the distance between them. he watches patiently as wooseok runs his fingers through the soft fur of his plushie.

“there was-” wooseok exhales shakily, “an accident.” 

“what kind of-” the smaller shakes his head and seungyoun immediately abandons the line of questioning. 

“you got hurt.” the sight of tears welling in wooseok’s eyes again breaks seungyoun's heart. he draws wooseok into his arms without another word, letting the smaller cry into his chest. wooseok’s shoulders shake with the force of his sobs, and seungyoun thinks he might never let go. 

“baby, i’m here.” he assures, drawing wooseok’s chin up with his thumb to make eye contact. “i’m not hurt, no one is. it was just a dream.” this seems to relax wooseok to a degree. his shoulders drop and his breathing steadies but he doesn’t pull away from seungyoun. 

“can you stay with me?” wooseok’s voice is so small seungyoun almost misses it. he’s staring up at seungyoun with teary eyes and seungyoun internally curses his imaginary self for getting hurt and upsetting the angel in front of him. 

“of course, seokie. always.” seungyoun lets wooseok hang on to his shirt as he pours them each some water. he carries both glasses as they walk back towards wooseok’s room, so the smaller can keep holding onto his plushie. they’re not supposed to sleep in each other’s rooms, but seungyoun’s willing to endure a slap on the wrist from seungwoo to make sure wooseok is alright. 

he settles himself against the pillows first, while wooseok waits next to the bed, shifting from one socked foot to the other. seungyoun makes a small  _ ‘come here’  _ motion and wooseok follows with a soft smile. it makes seungyoun’s heart skip a beat, always does.

wooseok fits himself in between seungyoun’s legs, head resting on the taller’s chest. immediately he feels the need for sleep overcome him, coupled with seungyoun’s fingers carding through his hair. 

“feel better baby?” choosing to ignore the pet name wooseok simply nods, thankful for the darkness that hides his burning cheeks. “good.” seungyoun hums. “i’ll protect you from the bad dreams, okay?” 

wooseok mumbles out a sleepy  _ ‘thank you’ _ , to seungyoun’s words as well as his actions as he straightens wooseok’s kitten plushie in his arms. the last thing wooseok feels before closing his eyes is seungyoun’s lips pressed against the top of his head.

two.

another thing wooseok prides himself on is his independence. over the years, he’s become accustomed to more or less being his own caretaker. wooseok has bought himself all he needs for when he slips into little space, from sippy cups to colouring books. he even has reminders set on his phone to ensure he eats three meals a day and gets to bed on time. which is why, for the first few months of their relationship, wooseok didn’t really feel the need to expose that side of him to seungyoun. 

but that night flipped a switch. the way seungyoun held wooseok and his plushie. the tone he used when telling wooseok he’d protect him. wooseok can’t get any of it out of his mind. he also can’t shake the feeling that seungyoun  _ knows _ , given the way he’s been a little more generous lately with pet names and gentle touches. 

wooseok knows too, that seungyoun would do anything to make him happy. so he takes the risk. 

“seungyounie?” wooseok calls as he pads into the living room. they’re the only ones home at the moment, most of their members out taking advantage of the rare combination of sunshine and a weekend off. seungyoun just hums in response, eyes trained on the tv. it gives wooseok the second he needs to gather his confidence before speaking again. 

“can i sit with you?” 

“of course.” seungyoun looks up at wooseok, wondering why he’d even felt the need to ask. the answer to his question comes in the form of a colouring book tucked under wooseok’s arm. wooseok himself is clad in an oversized orange hoodie that perfectly compliments his socks, which are adorned with orange stripes and little yellow duckies. 

honestly, seungyoun thought this day might never come. wooseok is a fiercely private person, even with seungyoun who he trusts more than anything. seungyoun had been taken aback when he first stumbled upon the pacifier tucked away in wooseok’s night stand. he had nearly confronted wooseok about it, but decided to let him bring it up on his own time, for fear of making him uncomfortable. god seungyoun's glad he did. 

“of course baby, come here.” he repeats, moving over even though there was already more than enough room on the couch. wooseok just hums happily, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. the taller watches in silent awe as wooseok flips through the pages of his colouring book. he eventually settles on one depicting a bakery window filled with sweets. 

seungyoun feels like he might ruin the moment if he speaks, but he’s over the moon knowing wooseok is this comfortable with him. 

“that’s a pretty colour.” he hums, gesturing to the pink wooseok is using to fill in the icing on one of the cupcakes. wooseok’s cheeks quickly turn the same shade. 

“thanks younie.” seungyoun’s chest aches at the way wooseok doesn’t quite sound out each syllable. 

“good boy.” immediately, wooseok’s eyes snap up to meet seungyoun’s. the taller smiles back at him, not missing the way wooseok’s bottom lip is quivering lightly. “don’t look so surprised baby. you used your words and remembered your manners.” seungyoun pauses to stroke his thumb along wooseok’s cheek. “you trusted me too. of course you’re a good boy.” 

wooseok just smiles, completely blissed out at seungyoun’s reaction. at most, he’d hoped for quiet acceptance. but  _ encouragement? _ he’s on cloud nine. 

“m’gonna make this one blue like your shirt.” wooseok states matter of factly, rummaging in his hello kitty pencil case for another crayon. 

“sounds good baby.” seungyoun hums, petting wooseok’s head once more before turning back to the tv. 

three.

seungyoun, as they both quickly learn, is a natural at this. bit by bit, wooseok gives over control to him as the situation calls for it. the reminders on wooseok’s phone are replaced with seungyoun’s gentle voice telling him to eat his veggies or to be in bed before eleven. it feels so natural, and it makes up for all the days wooseok silently wished for someone half as caring as seungyoun. 

even though he wouldn’t admit it, wooseok also  _ needs _ someone as caring as seungyoun. there are days where he is, to put it nicely, a less than cooperative little.

the first time seungyoun is exposed to this, he and wooseok are standing across from one another in their dorm kitchen. wooseok has a solo schedule tomorrow, a guest mc position, so he asked for seungyoun’s help packing breakfast. 

“strawberries?” wooseok shakes his head. their fridge is half empty at this point, and seungyoun isn’t any closer to figuring out what wooseok wants to eat. “that’s all the fruit we have, baby.”

“banana milk.” the smaller pouts, arms crossed over his chest. 

“for the  _ last time _ seokie, that’s not fruit.” 

“then m’not eating fruit.” to seungyoun’s surprise, wooseok raises his voice. it’s rare for him to speak above a mumble in little space, especially when a few of their members are watching tv in the next room. out of the corner of his eye, seungyoun sees seungwoo turn their way, a knowing smile spread across his face. it somehow gives seungyoun the confidence he needs to put his foot down. 

“you’ll have to eat what i make for you baby.” he tells wooseok, grabbing a knife and cutting board from the cupboard. wooseok  _ gasps _ , watching in disbelief as seungyoun quarters the strawberries and places them in a container. seungyoun’s never denied him like this before. to be fair, wooseok hasn’t acted up like this either, but he thinks banana milk warrants such adamancy. 

“but seokie wants...” the words trail off into huffs and whines as wooseok’s hands come down to tug at the hem of his shirt. it’s seungyoun’s shirt, actually, and borders more on a dress when draped over wooseok’s small frame. seungyoun doesn’t respond, even turns his back on wooseok to rinse the cutting board and place the cut strawberries in the fridge.

this sends wooseok into a near panic because the only thing worse than seungyoun being angry with him is seungyoun  _ ignoring _ him. 

“i wonder where my good boy seokie went,” he hums, casting a glance to both sides of the kitchen for emphasis. 

“younie.” wooseok whines, dragging out each vowel. “m’here.”

“it’s almost like i can hear his voice.” seungyoun feigns wiping away a tear. this draws a giggle out of wooseok. it assures seungyoun that he’s handled this well, especially because he doesn’t have the heart to punish wooseok, not when it comes down to it. 

“seokie’s here.” the smaller repeats, rushing forward to wrap his arms around seungyoun’s waist. 

“ _ oh!”  _ seungyoun refrains from returning the hug for just a moment. “my seokie who’s going to eat all of his breakfast?” wooseok nods insistently, and seungyoun immediately scoops him into his arms. “there’s my good boy.”

  
  


four.

it’s all too easy for wooseok to slip into little space late at night, especially after seungyoun spent the better part of the evening giving him three of the most mind numbing orgasms of his life. seungyoun’s touch always leaves wooseok like this. he feels like he’s floating and the only thing that can bring him back is, also, seungyoun’s hands on him. this time they’re wrapped around his waist as seungyoun whispers praises and assurances in his ear. wooseok can’t help but fall. 

“younie.” he whispers into his boyfriend’s chest. honestly, seungyoun used to  _ cringe  _ at the nickname, but coming from wooseok it’s the sweetest sound in the world. he hums questioningly in reply. “where’s my paci?”

“you need your paci baby?” seungyoun sits up, opening wooseok’s nightstand drawer only to find it empty. “it must be in my room from your nap yesterday.” wooseok whines in protest, both at the idea of seungyoun leaving to retrieve it as well as the possibility of hangyul seeing it. as if he read wooseok’s mind, seungyoun replies, “don’t worry cutie, i hid it well. can you wait while i get it?” begrudgingly, wooseok nods. seungyoun dashes out of the room with a promise to be back in a minute and tuck wooseok in.

now, wooseok’s never claimed to excel at math, while he’s little or otherwise, but seungyoun’s  _ definitely _ taking longer than sixty seconds. a few minutes is understandable. their rooms are on different floors after all, but when seungyoun starts pushing ten minutes wooseok decides to investigate. 

he knows he’s on the right track when seungyoun’s voice drifts towards him from the kitchen. it takes a moment for wooseok to realize this means someone else is there, but seungyoun calls out to him before he can run back to his room. 

“seokie, i’m sorry.” he sighs, upset at having lost track of time while talking to seungwoo. 

wooseok remains in the doorway, unnerved by seungwoo’s presence. no matter how gentle their leader is wooseok simply isn’t used to being little in front of anyone but seungyoun. 

“do you want to come say hi to seungwoo hyung?” the fact that seungyoun asks, that he goes to the effort of ensuring his comfort, puts wooseok at ease. he nods and finally enters the kitchen. both boys smile at the way wooseok immediately buries himself in seungyoun’s chest. “manners, baby.” seungyoun warns softly.

“hi hyung.” the words comes out mumbled, but seungyoun accepts it given how tired wooseok must be. seungwoo greets him in return, and seungyoun smiles at the exchange. he knows for a fact that wooseok wouldn’t show this side of himself to any of the younger ones. 

“ready for bed?” seungyoun asks, leaning down to wooseok who is still hiding in his arms.

“was ready ten minutes ago.” he whines quietly. seungwoo laughs from the other side of the counter.

“i know baby, daddy’s sorry.” seungyoun replies. for a moment, wooseok thinks he heard wrong. neither seungwoo or seungyoun react to the word, but what else could it have been? wooseok couldn’t say how long he’s been  _ aching _ to use that name with someone. although, he thinks, the wait was worth it if that person ends up being seungyoun. 

seungyoun, too, had been wanting to use it. the push he needed came the day before, when he had glanced over wooseok's shoulder while the smaller was drawing. wooseok immediately covered up the sheet of paper, claiming it was 'top secret' but seungyoun still saw the _'to: daddy'_ written in orange and blue crayon in the top left corner. 

they both wish seungwoo a goodnight (though wooseok still refuses to make eye contact) before seungyoun guides the smaller back to his room. he climbs in bed first, seungyoun following with wooseok’s pacifier in hand. wooseok had forgotten about it with the shock of seungyoun’s choice of words, which is saying a lot as wooseok absolutely adores his pacifier. it’s baby blue, dotted with little white stars and seungyoun always tells wooseok it was made to match the stars in his eyes. 

he takes the paci from seungyoun, but doesn’t place it in his mouth just yet. curling in towards seungyoun’s chest, wooseok musters all the courage he has to say,

“i love you daddy.” the words feel so right it makes wooseok want to  _ cry _ . seungyoun pulls wooseok’s hand up to his mouth, waiting until he wraps his lips around the pacifier to let go. he places one kiss over the plastic, then another on wooseok’s forehead.

“daddy loves you too, seokie.” 

five.

despite the stress of airports and the unfamiliarity of hotels, wooseok loves their international schedules. the chance to explore a new city, especially with seungyoun by his side, is something he’d never pass up. their current schedule in tokyo happens to fall on wooseok and seungyoun’s six month anniversary, and wooseok makes a mental note to thank seungwoo for pairing them up as roommates. 

seungyoun’s lips are on his the moment their hotel room door closes behind them. well, maybe a bit before that if hangyul whining  _ ‘gross’  _ from the hallway is anything to go by. wooseok just giggles into the kiss. 

“happy anniversary wooseok-ah.”

“so corny,” wooseok snorts and pushes seungyoun away in favour of unpacking his suitcase. he would be endeared, but he’s lost track of how many times seungyoun has said those words today. okay, maybe that’s  _ why _ he’s endeared. 

seungyoun falls onto the bed that wooseok hasn’t claimed with a sigh. turning on his side, he watches fondly as wooseok hangs up his coat and sets aside his cosmetic bag to bring to the washroom. a small gasp drifts out from the bathroom once wooseok enters.

“what is it?” seungyoun laughs, sitting up. 

“there’s a bathtub.” the awe on wooseok’s face is audible. seungyoun walks towards the bathroom, shaking his head. just when he thought wooseok couldn’t get any cuter. 

their dorm only has a thin shower stall, so wooseok’s excitement is understandable. coming up behind the smaller, seungyoun wraps his arms around wooseok’s waist. 

“can we?” wooseok asks softly. 

“after dinner baby,” seungyoun assures him, pressing a kiss to the shell of wooseok’s ear. in a sudden panic, wooseok turns to him. he knows that tone of seungyoun’s.

“ i didn’t mean- i don’t have to be,” wooseok exhales, “little. tonight should be about both of us.” seungyoun kisses the tip of his boyfriend’s nose before speaking.

“seokie, you being little  _ is _ about both of us. i love taking care of you, you know that.” a soft blush appears on wooseok’s cheeks, prompting seungyoun to continue. “seeing you so happy, i swear it melts all my stress away.”

“you really are corny,” wooseok mumbles, but seungyoun knows his message was received given the way wooseok’s cheeks go from dusted pink to flushed red.

dinner, as usual, is a mess. eunsang has to stop dohyon from throwing punches every time dongpyo steals a bite off his plate. hangyul has recruited hyeongjun in making exaggerated retching sounds every time seungyoun and wooseok so much as  _ look _ at one another. the noises, apparently, have upset junho’s stomach. he’s draped over minhee to complain to seungwoo but their leader, as usual, is completely engrossed in whatever story yohan is telling. 

seungyoun adores the familiarity of it all, but he’s more than a little relieved when seungwoo stands and announces it’s time for them to get some rest. he’s especially thankful given wooseok’s constant yawns and the way he is unsuccessfully, yet adorably, trying to hide the fact by covering his mouth with his two tiny fists. 

“get undressed for me baby. i’ll make sure the water isn’t too hot.” seungyoun tells wooseok once they’re back in their hotel room. he’s sat on the edge of the bathtub, wooseok watching on in delight as bubbles start to rise up along the water. seungyoun smirks at him and the fact that he only managed to tug his jeans off before getting distracted. 

“you can’t keep your shirt on in the bath seokie.” 

“neither can younie!” offended, wooseok huffs. without a word, seungyoun pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside. wooseok’s breath hitches. his daddy is  _ so _ pretty, so much bigger and stronger than him that it makes wooseok shudder. seungyoun just smiles as he stands and gently lifts wooseok’s shirt off for him. he helps wooseok in and over the edge of the tub. wooseok knows he shouldn’t need help with little things like that, but seungyoun does it anyway and it only makes him fall deeper. 

the warm water helps too, soothes wooseok’s body as well as his mind from all the stress of the day. he may as well  _ melt _ the second seungyoun gets in behind him and cages wooseok in his arms. 

seungyoun left his phone on the counter, softly playing music that he hums along to. the vibrations tickle wooseok’s cheek when he settles back into seungyoun’s chest. 

“daddy?” he asks as he traces the numbers inked on seungyoun’s bicep with his pointer finger. 

“yeah baby?” 

“can we do this every anniversary?” 

“ _ every one?” _ seungyoun turns his head to press a kiss to wooseok’s cheek. “our six months and one day anniversary?” a kiss to wooseok’s nose. “our six months and two days anniversary?” a kiss to his forehead. 

wooseok is too busy giggling to answer, but seungyoun takes it as a yes. 

  
  


\+ one.

a big believer in beauty sleep, early mornings often throw wooseok off. today though, he feels unusually well rested and focused as they pull into the studio parking lot at 6:45. they’re filming their first variety show of the comeback, and wooseok is looking forward to it given how long it’s been. which is why he doesn’t expect things to go so wrong.

before they even start filming, a makeup artist spills foundation on his shirt and wooseok is forced to dress in an oversized hoodie dangerously similar to one of seungyoun’s. during a random play dance, junho accidentally sends wooseok’s glasses flying across the set. when they’re awarded bingsu for winning a game, wooseok is the only one who has to sit out, despite hyeongjun’s best attempts at sharing. and throughout it all, the hoodie is making wooseok look so small that the hosts mention his height, or rather lack of it, no less than five times. 

he’s slipping before he even knows it. the hosts and the cameras don’t seem to notice when wooseok goes quiet, no longer cheering when another member steps up to showcase their charms or answering questions with enthusiasm. no, only one person in the room picks up on wooseok’s change in demeanour. 

“wooseok-ah?” seungyoun approaches his boyfriend when the crew calls for a lunch break. he desperately wishes he could reach out and pull wooseok into his arms, especially given the faraway look in wooseok’s eyes that he knows all too well. “are you okay?” 

that’s all it takes before tears are welling in wooseok’s eyes. he barely registers seungyoun’s grip around his bicep tugging him away from the cameras. 

“hyung, wooseok’s not feeling well. i’m taking him to the dressing room for a minute.” seungwoo gives seungyoun a confused look, but immediately nods once he sees wooseok’s state. 

away from the commotion of the set, seungyoun takes the risk of wrapping his arms around wooseok’s shaking frame. 

“was it too much baby?” he murmurs into his boyfriend’s ear. wooseok nods, unable to form words at the moment. seungyoun lets wooseok cry, filming schedule be damned. he rambles praises as he rubs wooseok’s back in a comforting motion.

_ “it’s okay seokie, you did well. daddy’s here baby, it’ll all be okay.”  _

eventually wooseok’s breathing steadies, just in time for them to be called back to set. seungyoun doesn’t let him go though, instead bringing both his hands to cradle wooseok’s face. “are you okay?” he asks again as he thumbs away a few tears. 

“i’m okay.” wooseok finally uses his voice, and seungyoun feels relief fill his chest. “thank you younie.” 

“of course baby.” seungyoun replies, chancing a quick kiss to wooseok’s lips. “just focus on me if you get overwhelmed again.” how wooseok ever managed without seungyoun in his life, he really doesn’t know.

“if we finish this shooting well, i’ll buy you ice cream, okay?” he tells wooseok, who immediately smiles and agrees. seungyoun ends up buying all eleven of them ice cream, but wooseok’s the one who repays him with a soft  _ ‘thank you daddy’ _ , so he’ll count that as a win. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this was "babie time". 
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated~  
twt & cc: @rosyyoun


End file.
